


You Are The One Who Gives Me Hope

by Sacred__Oasis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Rexsoka Week, Rexsoka Week 2020, a smidge of hope, its a day late, prompt 1, rexsoka, that’s ok tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred__Oasis/pseuds/Sacred__Oasis
Summary: Rexsoka week 2020 - prompt 1: hope
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	You Are The One Who Gives Me Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never done one of these beforeeeeee

Gone. She was gone, and so was his heart. Shattered into a million pieces, all cast off into oblivion. When he had been drowning, _she_ had always been there to pull him out. She was his everything.

But she left.

And now he has nothing.

He can’t say he blames her, not in the slightest actually. Had he been in her position he has no doubt in his mind that he’d have done the same. The only thing he wishes was that she had asked him to come with her. He would have in a heartbeat. Instead, she vanished without a single word uttered to anyone other than the General, leaving him and his aching heart in the dust.

He always knew that someday, he’d have to leave her when death finally came to knock on his door, yet, life found a way to surprise him, for it was she who left him.

There was little that he could do about any of this, much to his great displeasure. She was off the grid, off to start a new life without the Jedi, and without him.

 _That’s just how it is, isn’t it?_ He thought to himself bitterly.

And yet, he still managed to somehow hold onto hope- hope that maybe, just maybe, she might return one day.

—-

A year later, and she was standing there before him. His eyes could not believe it. He was still waiting for the time to come when he’d wake up from this dream, snap out of his daydream, or blink, and she’d be gone. But it never happened.

Even when she sat down and talked to him on their way to Mandalore- even when she gazed into his eyes with that warmth that always managed to make his heart melt- even when she held his hands and dragged him away to the mess to grab a drink- he still couldn’t believe it. She was actually here.

It wasn’t until she kissed him moments before their departure that he realized- she was here. Always had been, and always will be.

And so, the Captain dared to hope.

Because without it, where would the two of them be?

**Author's Note:**

> A.) I need to write from Rex’s perspective more
> 
> B.) this fic has word repetition galore, oops-


End file.
